


Footprints in the Sand

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Drabble Meme [8]
Category: American Idol RPF, David Cook (Musician), The Anthemic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could only watch as his dog ran across the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [team_allen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/gifts).



“Sixx, get back here!” Neal yelled, but it was fruitless.

He could only watch as his dog ran across the beach. He stopped by a guy and a kid building what looked like a very impressive sandcastle and proceeded to destroy it before anyone could stop him. 

Neal could hear the guy call out “Hey!” but Sixx was already too far away for him to catch him. The kid beside him started bawling like crazy.

Neal jogged over. “Shit, I’m so fu- very sorry.”

The guy glared up at him, then froze. “Neal… what are you doing here?”

“Well, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for team_allen who wanted _Neal/Cook...at the beach, building sandcastles...either as children or with children_.


End file.
